1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyamide-based pulverulent compositions well adapted for producing coatings by deposition and fusion of such compositions onto suitable substrates; this invention also relates to the substrates thus coated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In French Patent No. 2,207,163, polyamide or copolyamide coating powders are described, the adhesion of which to metal substrates is improved by virtue of the addition, to the powder composition, of a solid substance which has a dissolving effect on said polyamides and copolyamides when hot; such solid substances may consist of solid phenols, optionally combined with mono- or polyisocyanates or with isocyanurates.
Enhancing the adhesion of polyamide powders by the addition of a reactive epoxy resin and of a polyvinyl acetal thereto was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,977.